Las mil y una noches
by devilman99
Summary: finn se siente solo por que jake al ser padre tiene que cuidar a sus hijo y Marceline lo acompaña en su soledad y juntos deciden irse de aventura pasara algo mas en sus aventuras lean y descúbranlo
1. Chapter 1

Las mil y una noches

Pus este sería mi segundo fic y aun que no eee terminado el primero escribiré estos dos me gusta un poco más que el primero pero bueno ojala les guste y comenzamos con el nuevo fic.

Hera un día como muchos otros en la tierra de ooo, un joven héroe de dieciocho años estaba sentado en su sofá y a simple vista lucia bastante aburrido ya que al parecer su hermano del se había convertido en padre y como todo padre responsable se casó con la que sería la madre de sus hijos (ósea Jeik y Arcoíris) y se habían ido de luna de miel dejando al pobre muchacho solo

Finn: Aaaa por que están aburrido estar así mmm, Jeik dijo que se irían como dos semanas y apenas han pasado cuatro dias y por si fuera poco ya no pasa gran cosa aquí muchos delos monstruos parecen estar huyendo de este lugar

En barias ocasiones Finn hablaba solo por aburrimiento y cuando Jeik todavía estaba Finn y el ahuyentaron a muchos monstruos de la zona así que no se presentaba muy a menudo una grandes aventuras como las de antes pero una visita nocturna llega-Tocan la puerta-

Finn: Mmmm quien podrá ser (después de abrir la puerta Finn pone cara de asombro la cual cambia a una de pánico de repente alguien se arroja encima de él sujetando sus manos para evitar que Finn se pudiera mover)

Marceline: Te tengo

Finn: Ma-Marceline que ase aquí

Finn: Pero que descarado te has hecho, tu por qué crees que estoy aquí

Finn: No lose por eso te pregunto no es descaro

Marceline: Estoy aquí porque no me has ido a ver en un año entero (lo dice con una cara enojada más que furiosa)

Finn: Pero que dices eso no es cierto no ha pasado tanto tiempo

Marceline: Acaso me dices mentirosa

Finn: No no claro que no es solo que no veo posible que no nos hayamos visto en tanto tiempo

Marceline: Pues si es posible no nos hemos visto en un año entero asta es raro que hablemos

Finn: Bueno está bien que te parece si me sueltas y lo hablamos tranquila mente

Marceline: Mmm como sé que no trataras de salir huyendo

Finn: Te juro que no lo are

Marceline: Mmmm de acuerdo pero con una condición

Finn: ¿Cuál?

Después de un tiempo Marceline estaba sentada en el sillón, y Finn estaba amarrado de pies a cabeza

Finn: Así que este es tu concepto de hablar tranquilos eee

Marceline: Si bueno no podía dejarte escapar así que por eso te amarre

Finn: Aaaa mira que bien y de que quieres hablar

Marceline: De por qué no me has ido a ver

Finn: No lose

Marceline: Aaa veamos tiene que haber una razón y yo quiero saber cuál es

Finn: Te juro que no lose

Marceline: Finn sabes que yo soy tu amiga tu mejor amiga tu confidente solías contarme todo lo que te sucedía incluso me pediste ayuda para que la dulce princesa saliera contigo y lo último que me contaste fue que te avías enamorado de una tal princesa flama y me seguías viendo y después me tuve que enterar por la princesa grumosa que avías terminado con ella y después dejaste de verme

Mente de Finn: Así que eso paso, pero tiene razón por que no la eee vuelto a ver

Marceline: Y bien espero respuestas

Finn: No lose te lo juro, pero déjame remediar las cosas mira por que no me sueltas bien esta vez y tratamos de llegar a un acuerdo te parece bien

Marceline: De acuerdo pero quiero que me des solo una razón del por qué no me has ido a ver de acuerdo

Finn: De acuerdo

Después de soltar a Finn de las cuerdas Marceline no pudo pasar por desapercibido que Finn se veía un poco más apuesto que antes sin decir que en esos momentos no traía su gorro de oso polar dejando ver su pelo rubio el cual asía que se viera mucho mejor lo cual a consecuencia ocasiono que Marceline se sonrojara un poco y mirara asía abajo evitando que Finn la viera

Finn: Mira lo que pasa es que Jeik se iba a casar y estuve un poco ocupado

Marceline: Todo un año?

Finn: Y También el linche regreso y estuve atrapado por el rey gusano en mi cabeza en un mundo de sueños y han pasado barias cosas

Marceline: Mmm de acuerdo te creeré

Finn: I Bien todo perdonado

Marceline: Si eso supongo, y bien donde está el tonto de Jeik

Finn: En su luna de miel regresa en dos semanas y se fue ase cuatro dias

Marceline: Entonces te dejaron solo

Finn: Si así es

Marceline: Y no quieres algo de compañía

Finn: ¿Te quieres quedar?

Marceline: Si es que yo también estoy sola y bueno no tengo nada que hacer y quizás podamos no se ver algunas películas o jugar algo o ensayar algo

Finn: Mmm me parece buena idea

Marceline: Enserio

Finn: Si no veo cual pueda ser el problema

Marceline: Esta bien vuelvo después necesito ir por unas cosas

Finn: De acuerdo y no es mejor que vallamos a tu casa, así no das tantas vueltas

Marceline: Como quieras

Al llegar a casa de Marceline platicaron un rato de lo que les había sucedido en todo este tiempo ensayaron un par de canciones que Marceline había escrito y después vieron unas películas hasta que ambos sintieron un poco de hambre.

Finn: Marceline tienes algo de comer me estoy muriendo de hambre (a eso me refiero con un poco de hambre)

Marceline: Mmm no lo se déjame ver…. Solo hay manzanas y algunas fresas

Finn: No te preocupes con eso está bien

Finn se sienta y como lo que Marceline deja sin color fue una noche entretenida para Finn y Marceline y un tanto alegre después de estar casi toda la noche en vela llego la hora de que Finn se fuera así que casi en la puerta

Finn: Me la he pasado bien Marceline ojala ise repita pero ya me tengo que ir

Marceline: Si está bien yo también me la he pasado bien, quizás te valla a visitar

Finn: Si eso estaría bien adiós

Marceline: Espera Finn falta una cosa por hacer

Finn: Cual?

Marceline le da un beso muy cercas de la boca un beso de media luna el cual ase que Finn se sonroje y Marceline solamente le dice-faltaba que me despidiera de ti- se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que izo

Finn: Esta bien bueno supongo que te veré luego

Y Finn regreso a su casa con una sensación rara como si alguien lo estuviera mirando o siguiendo pero él cree que es por el hecho de estar solo así que lo pasa por alto y entra a su casa se dio un baño y se recostó en su cama pero la realidad es que no estaba solo

Una vampira lo había seguido en todo el camino y esperando y espero a que Finn se durmiera por completo para dejarse ver

Marceline: Ooo Finn sigues siendo el mismo de haber sabido que Jeik se fue ase cuatro dias te hubiera venido a ver desde antes pero en fin

Y Marceline se quedó observando a Finn a un lado de él viendo su rostro y cuando ella se quiso ir se sintió un poco cansada después de todo paso casi toda la noche con Finn y no solo eso cuando comenzó a alejarse una mano la tomaba de la muñeca suavemente así que solo sintió una sonrisa y se recostó alado de Finn abrasándolo y sintió una tranquilidad que no había sentido desde hace bastante tiempo antes de que cediera cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida alado de su amado

Flash Back

Marceline: Pero por qué no ha venido a visitarme Finn me pregunto si se abra olvidado de mí no, no creo el no ase esa clase de cosas es inocente pero me intriga el que no allá venido la abra pasado algo, aaa por que ese niño que era antes a atrapado tanto mi atención y sin embargo yo no le llamo ni un poco la atención solo se la pasa con tontas princesas que lo lastiman que no se da cuenta que yo lo aprecio realmente como amigo mi único amigo que yo tengo y lo perdí y sé que Jeik y la Dulce princesa también son mis amigos pero a Jeik le sigo dando miedo y la cara de chicle no es precisa mente muy de mi agrado y yo tampoco lo soy para ella y Finn es el único que al parecer soy de su confianza y él lo es para mí y además él se ha puesto más apuesto que antes y se a echo muy agradable (se sonroja) o eso era la última vez que lo vi ahora no sé cómo sea, pero no dejare esto así iré a su casa para preguntarle por qué se comporta así ya vera ese Finn (azota la puerta al salir)

Fin de flash back

Y al amanecer

Bueno pus esa es mi segunda historia escribiré de otros tipos pero por ahora me concentraré en estas dos bueno espero con agrado sus comentarios, adiós


	2. El viaje

El viaje

Hola mi público bonito y bueno les traigo el segundo capítulo 2 de la nueva historia espero no haberme tardado mucho todo comentario se agradece y empecemos con esta historia y en donde nos quedamos…. así en lo que paso por la mañana ahora si empecemos

Y al amanecer

Finn despierta y mira a su lado rápidamente ya que por alguna razón se sentía acompañado por alguien pero al ver que no había nadie se levanta y bala a la cocina

Mientras un pequeño y escurridizo murciélago salía de entre las pieles de la cama de Finn

Marceline: Uf eso estuvo cercas, menos mal que Finn se tarda en despertar, muy bien y ahora que hago es de día y no puedo salir ya que deje mi sombrilla en mi casa y dudo que Finn se valla a ir supongo que solo me queda esperar y esconderme

Se escucha que alguien sube y Marceline inmediatamente se ase invisible, era Finn que sube con algo de prisa y con el teléfono en la mano y toma rápido su espada su mochila pero esta vez va sin su gorro y arroja el teléfono en la cama y así como entro salió, Marceline se queda con la duda de el por qué Finn tenía tanta prisa así que revisa el teléfono

Marceline: Que será que tiene a Finn tan apurado, pero si es un mensaje del dulce reino es de la cara de chicle [Finn necesito que vengas al dulce reino te tengo una misión muy importante que necesito que cumplas ven rápido] esa cara de chicle a hora que le quera hacer a Finn de seguro es otro de sus experimentos y como siempre usara a Finn para usarlo como conejillo de indias (suena el teléfono de Marceline)

Marceline: Pero que, es la cara de chicle que es lo que quera ahora (contesta) sí que quieres

Dp: Necesito que vengas al dulce reino lo antes posible

Marceline: Quien te crees para darme órdenes y además para que quieres que valla yo al dulce reino

Dp: No es una orden es más una petición y necesito que vengas para pedirte un favor del cual saldrás beneficiada

Marceline: Que saldré beneficiada que es lo que planeas ahora cara chiclosa

Dp: Es una sorpresa y ¡deja de decirme cara chiclosa! (cuelga)

Marceline: Pero que dice que saldré beneficiada… quizás no deba pero iré a ver, me intriga un poco esto, para que nos abra llamado a Finn y a mí lo mejor será que valla a echar un vistazo, le tomare prestada a Finn una de sus sombrillas para ir

En el Dulce reino

Dp: Pero porque tardaran tanto estos dos

Finn: Hola Dulce princesa

Dp: O hola Finn as llegado muy bien (solo falta Marceline)

Finn: Si bueno para que soy bueno

Dp: Tranquilo Finn espera un momento falta alguien muy importante para la misión que te voy a asigna y necesito explicársela juntos

Finn: Bueno si usted lo dice, y acaso conozco aes persona

Dp: Sip de hecho se parecen mucho de echo no debe tardar en llegar

Finn: Si y otra cosita por que debo ir acompañado con migo es más que suficiente

Dp: Si quizás tengas razón,… pero necesitaras algo de ayuda y compañía de echo mira quien va llegando

Marceline: Y bien bonibel para que me hablaste

Finn: Marceline ¿qué haces aquí?

Marceline: ¿Finn…. te pregunto lo mismo? Esa cara de chicle me llamo para hacerle una especie de favor

Dp: Tranquilos en un momento se los explicare, miren necesito que vallan a una tierra maldita, a que destruyan una jema maldita que lo que ara será darle a todas las criaturas malignas tanto poder que serán tan poderosas como el mismísimo linch

Finn: Eso no es bueno y quiere enviarnos a nosotros dos a destruirla

Dp: Así es

Marceline: Lo siento bonibel pero yo no obedezco órdenes tuyas, así que

Dp: Marceline Abadeer te pido este favor ya que Finn puede necesitar algo de ayuda para esta aventura, haaa como sabes Jake no está presente de lo contrario no te pediría esto a ti

Finn: Dp si Marceline no quiere ir yo puedo hacerme cargo solo de esto, estoy seguro que yo solo puedo cum

Dp: No esta misión es demasiado peligrosa para ti solo muchas criaturas ya saben de esto y trataran de evitar que vallan a destruir la piedra así que esto es trabajo de dos, Así que Marceline te pido de favor que acompañes a Finn como a miga suya que eres

Marceline: Esta bien está bien iré con este cabeza hueca (toma a Finn del cuello) ya que sin mi este tonto no podría con esto

Finn: Marceline por lo visto no dejaras de molestarme

Dp: De acuerdo entonces primero lo primero no tengo ni la menor idea de donde está la piedra

Finn y Marceline: ¡Que entonces como llegaremos!

Dp: Calmados miren antes de ir por la piedra primero tienen que ir por un mapa que se encuentra dentro de unas ruinas dentro de una montaña alado del mar así que tienen un largo viaje que recorrer

Finn: ¿Y cómo llegamos a esas ruinas? Si se puede saber

Dp: Mentita les dará un mapa en la salida, así que toda la tierra de ooo cuenta con ustedes les recomiendo que se tomen este día libre para prepararse y también estaría bien que esta noche la pasaran en la misma casa

Marceline: ¿P-para qué? Eso no es necesario

Dp: Claro que si es necesario por que tienen dos semanas para llegar a la gema antes de que se active

Finn: De acuerdo entonces nos retiramos dulce princesa

En la salida del dulce reino

Mentita: Tenga joven Finn y suerte con su viaje

Finn: Si gracia mentita

Marceline: I bien Finn en mi casa o en la tuya

Finn: De que me hablas, así eso no sé dónde tú prefieras

Marceline: En ese caso será en la tuya, te alcanzare en un momento tengo que ir por mis cosas y tú sabes

Finn: De acuerdo Marceline adiós

Se va Marceline bastante rápido

Finn: Mmmm esa sombrilla se parece a una delas que tengo será que…. No no creo

Casa de Marceline

Marceline: Uf veamos llevare lo esencial, no puedo creer que vaya a estar con Finn dos semanas enteras solo nosotros dos, será mejor que valla bien preparada para todas las situaciones que se presenten y también no tan preparada para esta aventura, como dice el dicho mas es menos, y será mejor que lleve a aquella poción que robe donde estará así ya recordé esta en esta caja ahora todo está listo

Casa del árbol

Finn será divertida esta aventura, solo espero que no salga nada mal y que Marceline no me moleste tanto (tocan la puerta) mmm debe de ser ella me imaginaba que vendría de noche

Marceline: Hola Finn y bien estas listo niño

Finn: Claro que lo estoy ya no soy un niño, chupa sangre

Marceline: Por lo visto no, hasta eres más osado, sin duda esta aventura será muy divertida

Finn: Si bueno y tienes todo listo

Marceline: Sip, por cierto crees que pueda tomar un baño con todo esto y las prisas se me olvido

Finn: No se supongo que si

Marceline: Genial con tu permiso humanito y no vayas a estar de mirón porque si te encuentro espiando

Finn: Claro que no voy a espiar yo no soy así

Marceline: De acuerdo confiare en ti

Marceline: Sube las escaleras así el baño ice lleva su piyama mientras que Finn se va a costar a su cama pensando en que abra muchas situaciones in cómodas como esta en el viaje que cambiara muchas cosas en esta relación que tienen ellos dos y cuando Marceline termina de bañarse

Marceline: Y bien Finn donde me toca dormir

Finn: A no lo sé donde quieras, si quieres yo me puedo dormir en el sillón (ve a Marceline de reojo y se sonroja por el tipo de piyama que usaba eran u nos shorts muy cortos y justos y una blusa más o menos larga que por un pelito de rana le tapaba casi toda esa aria del short)

Marceline: No tu cama es tu cama si quieres solo me hago murciélago y duermo en la cama de Jake

Finn: Bueno entonces supongo que hasta mañana

En la mañana

Finn: Ammm…mmm que es

Finn abrasando a Marceline que estaba en su cama curiosa mente, así que Finn se sonroja ano más poder, y Marceline con una sonrisa, pero Finn se ase a un lado brusca mente despertándola

Finn: Marceline que-que…... ases tu aquí que no que te ibas a quedar en la cama de Jake

Marceline: Pues sí, pero esa cosa es más incómodo que mi sillón no sé cómo le hacía jake para dormirse ahí y bueno me cambie para acá a media noche

Finn: Si pero… aaaa está bien bueno, será mejor que nos preparemos para irnos

Marceline si bueno pues me voy a cambiar en pocas palabras sal del cuarto ala vos de ya

Finn: Si bueno pues ni quien quiera verte (sale del cuarto indignada mente)

Marceline: Grosero pero bueno

Al ratito siguiente

Finn: Emm Marceline: Como piensas salir si no traéis tu sombrilla

Marceline: Ya tenía pensado eso, mira esto

Finn: Si que tiene esa poción

Marceline: Pues lo que hace es volverme inmune al sol por medio mes

Finn: Wau y como la conseguiste

Marceline: Se la robe al tarado de ash un día, pero tiene un defecto

Finn: ¿Que pasa acaso te ase dallo o te lastima?

Marceline: No no es nada de eso es solo que me quita mis poderes

Finn: Ave como dices que dices ¿te quita todos tus poderes?

Marceline: Si así es pero no todos conservo mi resistencia y mi fuerza y resanarme, en pocas palabras seria casi igual que tu

Finn: Bueno y que aras entonces piensas tomarla

Marceline: Pues si no me queda de otra tendré que hacerlo (se la toma con cara de asco) a pero qué asco sabe asquerosa

Finn: Y bien hiso efecto o que

Marceline: A no lo se déjame ver (saca su mano por la ventana) no me lastima funciono

Finn: Genial eso ara un poco más fácil el viaje, bueno supongo que ya todo está listo es hora de irnos

Marceline: Y ras sin tu gorro ese que siempre usas

Finn: Si bueno es que ya está bastante destrozado así que si pire sin el

En el bosque

Marceline: Y bien para donde es

Finn: Haber déjame ver mmm (extiende el mapa) bueno pues al parecer es por todo este sendero asía el norte tenemos que cruzar lo que sería todo este bosque las tierras heladas luego llegaríamos a una especie de claro que nos llevara asía un tal lago estrella y de ahí es para llegar a un bosque de los sentimientos asía la montaña desolada en donde están las ruinas, bien si es algo largo el viaje pero si le metemos pata si llegamos

Marceline: Si tú lo dices, para empezar no tenemos ninguna obligación de hacer este viaje

Finn: Ahí vas alegar no seas tan floja Marceline si no que dirán de ti

Marceline: No soy floja me huiste bien pequeño humano

Finn: Si lo que tú digas floja

Marceline: Mejor platiquemos de algo más, mira mejor cuéntame cómo fue que terminaste con la vela de la princesa flama

Finn: Prefiero no hacerlo es algo personal y además no que grumosa te conto

Marceline: O vamos es que no le puse mucha atención en si solo dice o por glob esto y aquello así que ándale cuéntame por fas

Finn: Bueno de acuerdo te contare fue creo el año pasado

Flashback

Finn: Jake ya me voy con la princesa flama

Jake: Bueno pero no llegues tarde si

Finn: Viejo ya tengo 17 años no seas así

Jake: De acuerdo es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto

Finn: Que podría pasar solo la iré a ver un rato

Jake: Bueno tonces que ya vete o llegaras tarde con tu nenorra

Finn: Si adiós viejo

Ya para llegar a la casa de la princesa flama

Finn: O si no puedo esperar para todo esto

Marceline aparece repentina mente asustando a Finn

Marceline: Hola Finn

Finn: ¡Marceline! Que agra dable sorpresa

Marceline: Si bueno iba a ir a verte para preguntarte el por qué ya no vas a verme

Finn: Aaa es eso es que he estado con la princesa flama y no he tenido tiempo para muchas cosas

Marceline: Mmm me imagine que sería algo parecido (pone cara de enojo y ala bes de tristeza)

Finn: Que te pasa Marceline te sucede algo

Marceline: No es nada es solo que ahora que estas con la vela esa ya no has salido con migo y cada rara ocasión que te veo estas con prisa y no nos da tiempo de platicar o cunado quedamos de vernos siempre me dejas plantada

Finn: Lo siento de verdad pero ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer ala ves y luego seme olvidan las cosas, no es mi culpa

Marceline: Yo no dije que fuera tu culpa es solo que…..eres mi mejor amigo y te tengo mucha confianza y simple mente te extraño mucho

Finn: Marceline en serio lo siento, así que que quiere que ágamos

Marceline: Que como que que asemos

Finn: Si que día quieres que ágamos algo juntos tu dime y te juro que iré

Marceline: Pues que te parece si el viernes vamos a un concierto y que por cierto voy a participar en él y me serviría que estuvieras ahí es a las 9:30 pm

Finn: Echo te veré el viernes para apoyarte mira si quieres en prueba de que iré te puedes quedar con mi gorro

Marceline: Hablas en serio pero si tú amas este gorro como si fuera tu vida

Finn: Si así tendré que ir a buscarlo y tendrás por seguro que iré

Marceline de afuera la que está en la ventura

Mente de Marceline: Si recuerdo ese día y como dije ese día no faltas te a tu palabra y aun que fue un día muy bueno para mí para ti fue un día muy malo

Historia de Finn

Finn: Bueno hasta luego Marceline

Marceline: Adiós Finn sé que cumplirás con tu palabra

Finn: Ya casi e llego no puedo esperar para ver a…Princesa flama

Finn ve a la Princesa flama (Pf) con otro chico al parecer un príncipe e igual que ella del reino del fuego (Pr) y ambos se andaban riendo Finn espero a ver qué era lo que pasaba

Pf: Jajaja si y recuerdas aquel día en el que me leyó un cursi y tonto poema

Pr: Si recuerdo que lo quemaste a propósito para que ya no te leyera nada Jajaja de verdad como es que soportas estar con ese tonto digo solo estas con él para molestar a tu papá y inicial mente estabas con él para destruir el planeta por dentro y crear un mundo entero de fuego

Pf: Si creo que ya atrape la atención de mi padre ceo que es hora de que este con un verdadero príncipe y no con un tonto niño

Pr: Esa vos me gusta porque no vas a cortar ya a ese tonto estoy harto de tener que ver a mi novia a escondidas

Pf: Si creo que tienes razón mi amado príncipe

Se dan un beso en frente de Finn así que el sale corriendo asía ellos

Finn: Pf que significa todo esto tú me has estado engallando con el

Pf: O en el momento preciso, Finn hemos terminado no puedo estar más tiempo junto a un patético niñito espero que lo entiendas

Finn: Pero… pero yo te amo

Pf: En serio creíste que yo sentía algo por ti no seas patético Finn madura tonto yo jamás sentiría algo por un tonto como tú y además no ves que ya tengo novio

Pr: S i por que no te vas ya, que no ves que ella ya no te quiere

Finn se va corriendo asía su casa corriendo y negando lo que escucho y oyó entro a la casa del árbol abriendo la puerta de una sola pata entra sin decir nada

Jake solo podía consolarlo una vez más ya que su hermano una vez más salió lastimado siendo sola mente un poco inocente.

Final triste pero que se le va hacer, bueno les aviso este fic será como tipo Seri en cada historia se revelara fragmentos del presente o actual historia será quizás un poco más largo que la otra historia que estoy haciendo pero bueno yo solo espero que les guste así que hasta luego mis súper amigos que tengan un bonito día addiooooosssss


	3. La cansion

**Bunas a todos mis amigos espero que les esté gustando hora no le puse título más que nada porque no se me ocurrió nada como título y bueno en fin espero que les guste el capítulo 3 ya saben coméntelo que tanto les gusto que tanto no les gusto y bueno empezamos**

* * *

Antes que nada recordemos que Finn termino su historia contando sobre el cómo término su noviazgo con la princesa flama que se quedó en que Jake sola mente lo estaba consolando y ay termina la historia de Finn

Marceline: En tonces ese día no todo salió como esperabas verdad

Finn: No y eso no fue lo peor (mira asía abajo con una mirada fría)

Marceline: Pues que te paso que fue lo peor

Finn: Marceline realmente no quiero hablar de nada de esto en serio no es una historia muy bonita que digamos

Marceline: De acuerdo como tú quieras,…... aunque enserio si la princes (la callan poniéndole la mano en la boca)

Finn: Shhh mira por allá (séllala un grupo de manticores que se dirigían asía ellos) rápido debajo de los arbustos

Marceline: Pero que solo son unas cuantas manticores podemos acabar con ellos con facilidad

Finn: No no lo creo son muchas jama savia visto a tantas en un solo grupo, parece que van a la casa del árbol

De repente una manticore se queda parada en donde Finn y Marceline están escondidos pero a diferencia de las demás esta es de un color negro y en lugar de tener un aguijón en la cola esta tenía una serpiente

Finn: Bueno parece que en contamos ala jefe

Marceline: Ataquemos el grupo ya se fue y él está solo

Finn: No Marceline será mejor ir nos agachados es raro que haya tantas en un solo lugar además no creo que sean cualquier tipo de manticore este tipo en especial tienen veneno por todas partes en los dientes las garras será mejor escondernos

Marceline: Haaa supongo que tienes algo de razón en esto y bien por donde genio

Finn: Tu solo sígueme vamos a seguir agachados y con cuidado de que no nos vean

Des pues de un rato

Finn bien parece que se han ido todas asique ya podemos salir

Marceline: Finn quizás quieras ver esto

Des de lo alto de una montaña vieron como algo se incendiaba y a varias siluetas a su alrededor

Finn: Pero que es lo que se quema

Marceline: Creo que es tu casa Finn

Finn: Pero que, esto sí que esta genial

Marceline: De seguro fueron las Manticores por eso eran tantas fueron a matarte y al no encontrarte destruyeron ron tu casa

Finn: Perfecto y ahora donde viviré tendré que buscar una nueva

Marceline: Bueno entonces si tú quieres después de terminar todo esto puedes mudarte con migo

Finn: Pero que dices para que

Marceline: Solo por un tiempo claro solo hasta que encuentres un lugar donde vivir

Finn: Mmmm no gracias le pediré a Jake cuando regrese que me de chance de estar en su nueva casa en lo que busco una nueva, pero enserio grasia por la oferta Marceline

Marceline: Si claro de nada (agacha la cabeza un poco triste)

Finn: Bueno se ase de noche tendremos que acampar por aquí (abre su mochila)

Marceline: Y que es lo que busca ahora

Finn: La casa de acampar que traje para armarla

Marceline: Finn como crees que te va a caber una casa de acampar en esa mochilita

Finn: Esta no es la mochilita que suelo traer casi siempre

Marceline: Y entonces cual es esa

Finn: Es una mochila mágica que no tiene fondo y te da lo que guardaste cuando piensas en eso

Marceline: Y cuando la conseguiste jamás la avías traído a una aventura antes

Finn: La conseguí al día siguiente de tu concierto

Marceline: Así que la conseguiste después de ese día

Finn: Si me la dio la princesa arrapos para animarme un poco

Marceline: Si como olvidarme de ese día todavía te acuerdas del día que fue mi concierto

Finn: Mmm algo me acuerdo de pequeños cachos, porque no me recuerdas en lo que yo hago esto

Marceline: En serio ya no te acuerdas bien de ese día

Finn. Fue hace bastante tiempo Marceline creo que yo apenas iba a cumplir diecisiete años

Marceline: Bueno pues creo que fue cinco dias después de que terminaste con tu noviecita

Flashback

Y o estaba a punto de tocar era ya casi mi turno

Marceline: Pero donde esta Finn no lo veo por ningún lado…...él lo prometió no puedo creer que no esté aquí

Sujeto de ahí: Marceline ya casi te toca, prepárate para tocar

Marceline: No puede esperar es que alguien muy especial va a venir y necesito que este aquí

Sj: Lo siento Marceline pero así son las cosas no podemos atrasar el concierto

Marceline: Por favor enserio necesito que este aquí esa persona estoy segura que no tardara

Sj: De acuerdo meteré a otro grupo

Marceline: Se lo agradezco

Casa del árbol

Jake: Hermanito ya aliviánate

Finn: No Jake no me siento de ánimos para nada solo déjame aquí tirado en la cama

Jake: Aaa pobre hombre atormentado pero tienes que hacer algo de tu vida ándale vamos a una ventura

Finn: No Jake enserio me siento súper mal hoy

Jake: Ta bueno pero de perdida dime donde está tu gorro

Finn: Co que en donde esta pus donde lo dejaste tu

Jake: No hermano yo no lo toque

Finn: Debe de estar por ahí tirado….Jake ya la regué

Jake: Porque hermano

Finn: Tenía que ir a apoyar a Marceline en uno de sus conciertos

Jake: Así que ella tiene tu gorro

Finn: Si bueno eso es lo de menos tengo que llegar ahí alas de ya

Jake: Pues qué esperas vámonos ya (Se ase gigante para llegar más rápido)

Sj: Marceline te toca

Marceline: Pero todavía no llaga

Sj: Ni modos Marceline pero ya te toca

Marceline: Haaa d acuerdo supongo que tendré que cambiar de canción

Pausa flashback

Finn: Porque no la cantas

Marceline: Que como aquí eres que la cante ahora

Finn: Si por que no la cantas yo no la escuche completa aquel día asa que por que no la cantas

Marceline: bueno si eso quieres

Y presentamos ala reyna vampiro que tocara sus corazones con la tristeza presentamos a Marceline

Finn: A presura te ya veo las luces del concierto

Mente de Marceline: Bueno parece que no vendrá (cierra los ojos)

Pausa flashback

Finn: Porque no la cantas

Marceline: Que como aquí eres que la cante ahora

Finn: Si por que no la cantas yo no la escuche completa aquel día asa que por que no la cantas

Marceline: bueno si eso quieres

De Porta: sin ti

...Porque me da igual, lo que piense mi alrededor,  
no saben lo que siento...sin ti...

Sin ti, mi silencio mi soledad, mis lágrimas ahogan el mar,  
tu eres el lugar en el que quiero estar,  
se que es dificil de explicar a si que mejor sientelo,  
pierdete conmigo en un lugar que jamas existio,  
y pasan los dias aunque quiero que sean contigo,  
sigiendo este camino que me llevo hasta ti el destino,  
y no paro de pensar en ti desde una habitación,  
se pelean por ti mi alma mi cuerpo y mi corazón,  
las agujas del reloj avanzan lentas sin ti,  
mi mundo muere en un sueño de papel sin fin,  
sentir como se detiene el tiempo ahora,  
si recuerdo tu mirada es porque hablaba sola,  
mi alma se consume escribiendo en nunca jamas,  
relleno paginas vacias con lagrimas y un quizás,  
mas, mas bien un ojala sea cierto que te tengo cerca,  
vivir contigo en un cuento del que nadie se de cuenta,  
sueña despierta que yo vivire contigo en sueños,  
vamonos lejos perdamonos entre nuestro besos,  
no quiero que te vayas susúrrame al oído,  
algo parecido, siempre estaremos unidos,  
tuyos son mis secretos, tuyas son mis palabras,  
mío es el castigo de alejarte más,  
tu eres mi principio que nunca tendrá final,  
soy delicada como una rosa y tan frágil como un cristal aunque no lo parezca,  
es que sin ti siento que no tengo ganas de nada,  
cierro los ojos para ver esta realidad ale jada,  
como la distancia que nos separa en el tiempo,  
lo siento si sufrí sin ti en este amargo silencio,  
no hay día que no piense en ti, gracias por todas tus cosas,  
gracias por una historia de dos tan maravillosa,  
me da igual lo que penséis,  
gracias por aquel día,

y me da igual todo lo que piense de mi todo mi alrededor,  
todo se quedó corto al intentar expresarte mi amor,  
la verdad es que yo ya no se ni quiero estar sin ti,  
tú me enseñaste a amar a saber lo que es ser feliz

Finn: Así que eso fue lo que cantaste ese día es algo triste

Marceline: Si quizás pero de haber sabido que irías hubiera cantado otra más alegre

Finn: Siento haber llegado tarde ese día

Marceline: No importa llegaste y eso es lo que importa

Flashback

Finn: Marceline A qui Marceline

Marceline: Hee Fi…..Finn si viniste

Finn: Claro como no venir estuviste increíble

Marceline: Si bueno me alegra que hallas venido

Finn: Si pero creo que tienes algo mío

Marceline: Así tu gorro te lo daré después

Fin de flashback

Finn: Bien tu trajiste algo para ti

Marceline: N en realidad

Finn: Ose como no trajiste nada te viniste sin nada ni algo parecido a una casa de acampar

Marceline: Nop no traje nada parecido a una casa de acampar

Finn: Aaaa te quedarás tú en la casa y yo dormiré afuera

Marceli8ne: Y si duermes adentro con migo

Finn: Para nada eso es mala idea tú eres una chica y yo un chico así que no podemos estar juntos por o vías razones

Marceline: Ahí por favor me dirás que te importa lo que piense la gente de ti solo por dormir aquí conmigo no vamos a hacer nada malo

Finn: No mejor que date tu ahí y yo dormiré afuera solo necesito mi eslipin para no pasar frio

Marceline: Mmm vamos solo deja que me cambie y puedes pasar

Finn: No para nada solo duérmete y ya

Marceline: As lo que quieras entonces

Finn se recostó alado de la casa de acampar y podía ver la sombra de Marceline atraves de la tela dela casa así que cuando comenzó a desvestirse este se puso como tomate y volteo a otro lado

Marceline: Finn ya enserio entra

Finn: Ya te dije que no y como se te ocurre salir así que tal si alguien te ve

Marceline: Que tiene de malo mi piyama

Finn: Es que es muuuuy muyyy

Marceline: Muy qué, tratas de decirme algo si o no

Finn: Mmmm déjalo así y no pienso entrar

Marceline: Oooo por favor entra, me ases sentir que estás ahí por mi culpa

Finn: De hecho es por tu culpa el que yo duerma así afuera

Marceline: Ahora me siento peor solo entra si porfías

Finn: No me agás repetirte lo que ya sabes que diré

Marceline: Ash...(se sienta de piernas cruzadas) lo que pasa es que tú me odias

Finn: Pero que dices yo no te odio para nada

Marceline: Claro que si por eso siempre me evitas y me ignoras

Finn: No es eso yo no te odio porque lo aria

Marceline: Claro que si y solo lo ases porque soy un monstruo

Finn: Ooo vamos anda sabes que eso es mentira de lo contrario no hubiera aceptado venir contigo

Marceline: Solo vienes conmigo porque te lo ordeno la cara de chicle

Finn: Aaa Marceline eso es mentira yo jamás te odiare y jamás lo are

Marceline: Y entonces vas a entrar

Finn: De…. de acuerdo pero no te pegues mucho a mi de acuerdo

Marceline: De acuerdo

Unos minutos después

Marceline: Buenas noches Finn

Finn: Buenas noches Marce y no creas que no me di cuenta que solo dijiste lo de ase rato solo para que viniera a acostarme

Marceline: Ooo vamos sabes que en realidad viniste porque yo te lo pedí (abrasa a Finn pegándolo a su cuerpo)

Finn: Eee dije que no te pegaras tanto a mí y tu aceptaste

Marceline: Aaaa aburrido

Finn: Buenas noches

Marceline: De acuerdo ya me voy a dormir pues

En la mañana

Finn abrasando de nuevo a Marceline pero ella también lo abrasaba pegada al pecho de Finn

Finn: Mmmm otra vez no….. mmm crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces Marceline pero si lo hago y creme que no puedo volverme a enamorar porque me lo prometí a mí mismo

* * *

**Y hasta ahí el capítulo tres espero que les haya gustado y ya saben comenten, recomienden y tengan un alegre dio y adiós los veo en el capítulo cuatro hasta entonces.**


	4. Recuerdo

Recuerdos

Hola querido publico espero que hayan tenido una bonita semana y bueno les traigo el cuarto capítulo y bueno espero que les guste ya saben comenten para pus hacerme saber que no escribo a lo menso pero en fin empezamos

Ala mañana siguiente Finn se despierta y una vez más abrasando a Marceline y ella a él con una sonrisa en su rostro pero Finn se sonroja y se enoja un poco solo un poco

Finn: Oooo pero que otra vez no…mmmm hay Marceline tú piensas que no me doy cuenta de lo que tratas de hacer pero….no puedo corresponder tu sentimientos por que me lo prometí a mí mismo

Se separa delicada mente de Marceline dejándola acostada y el sale afuera

Finn: Bueno será mejor que busque algo de madera para preparar algo de comer

Se mete al bosque mientras que Marceline se va despertando

Marceline: Aaaam buenos dias Finn…..¿Finn?...mmm se abra ido sin mí no creo dejo su mochila así que tiene que,… regresar al parecer haga lo que haga no logro llamarle la atención y todo por culpa de esa fogosa me hubiera en cantado que Finn se hubiera fijado en mí en vez de ella

En el bosque

Finn: Uf jamás creí que sería tan difícil buscar madera….mmm me pregunto si en verdad le gusto a Marceline es que ella siempre a sido así siempre se a andado restregando en mí y siempre me abrasa de manera incomoda así que es realmente difícil comprender a esa mujer, pero como sea no la puedo corresponder, siempre salgo lastimado en estas situaciones y el solo pensar lo que sucedió con la princesa flama me hace sentir peor

Flashback

Finn estaba destrozado no quería hacer nada de nada y su hermano Jake por más que trataba de hacer que Finn se sentirse mejor no lo lograba, estabes Finn estaba muy mal mientras que la princesa flama estaba con su novio en dirección asía el dulce reino con la intensión de convertirlo en su nuevo reino de fuego para ellos dos y también la princesa flama quería tomar venganza de que la dulce princesa haya sellado a su padre en el otro reino

Y cuando llegaron al fin a dulce reino sin avisar comenzaron a quemar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor sin decir ninguna palabra solo soltaban risas y la dulce princesa alcanzo a escapar por una de sus miles de puertas secretas que tenía en el castillo que llevaba a la casa del árbol

Dp: ¡FINN! FINN AYUDANOS PORFAVOR

Finn: Am Dulce princesa que ase aquí a estas

Dp: Finn necesitamos que nos ayudes rápido es la Princesa flama esta que mando todo a su paso y nace por qué lo ase pero tienes que hacer algo

Finn: Esto es muy malo Jake vamos viejo tenemos que apurarnos

Dulce reino

Finn: Viejo todo está en llamas y no veo a la princesa

Jake: Deja eso tenemos que ayudar halos que están atrapados ben viejo

Finn: Tu ayúdalos yo buscare a la princesa flama

Y Finn desapareció entre las llamas buscando a lo que sería quizás todavía su amada y cundo la encuentra la ve en una especie de trono echo de fuego

Finn: Princesa flama porque ases esto

Pf: Eso a ti no te incumbe niñito será mejor que te vallas de aquí al memos que quieras morir quemado

Y en esos momentos sale el príncipe flama que comienza a atacar a Finn por la espalda pero Finn logra esquivar el ataque y a bloquear los demás con su espada sangre de demonio y Finn decide a tacar al príncipe y tiene éxito pues le logra clavar al príncipe la espada en el pecho y mientras el príncipe se apagaba lenta mente la princesa enloquece y de un momento a otro se arroja en sima de Finn y comienza a atacarlo en un mar de gritos y Finn no sabe qué hacer más que esquivarlos ataques de la chica que amo tanto y que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ella pero aparente mente ella jamás lo amo de repente Finn se tropieza con una tabla poniendo la espada en dirección de la princesa flama que se la clava Finn entra inmediatamente en shock no dejaba de temblar mientras la princesa comenzaba a apagarse y todo lo que incendio se apagó de inmediato, alza ligera mente la cabeza para ver a Finn y decirle

Pf: Finn yo jamás te amé en serio jamás sentí nada por ti

Finn al escuchar esto solo llora y grita mientras todos los que sobrevivieron y Jake y la Princesa se le quedan viendo con tristeza

Jake: Hermano tas bien

Finn: No viejo y creme juro por todo por los dioses por la muerte por mí que jamás me volveré a enamorar lo juro Jake

Fin de flashback

Finn regresa pues si como al tipo campamento donde estaban

Finn: Mar ya tas despierta Marce (Se mete a la casa de acampar) Marceline ya levántate ya es hora que te levantes

Marceline le da una vuelta a Finn agarrándolo de las muñecas y Finn se sonroja todo

Marceline: Ya sé que tenemos que ir nos pero no es bueno que interrumpas mis sueños humanos

Finn: Ok este me sueltas

Marceline: En un momento te soltare tengo mucho sueño todavía (se recuesta en el pecho de Finn el cual se pone todo rejo)

Finn: Ashhh bueno será mejor que te deje con tus sueños y yo me prepare algo de comer (voltea Marceline y se sale de la casa de acampar)

Marceline: Mmm otro intento fallido pero en fin supongo que lo seguiré intentando

Unos momentos después

Finn y Marceline ya habían recogido todo y ya estaban caminando de nuevo así que se encuentran con un problema más

Marceline: Finn ya me canse

Finn: Como crees pero toda vía falta bastante para terminar de cruzar el bosque

Marceline: Y eso que yo ya me canse (se tira en el suelo)

Finn: Marceline te han dicho que tienes pésima condición física

Marceline: Por lo general siempre ando flotando así que no estoy acostumbrada a caminar

Finn: Mmm (abre de nuevo el mapa)

Marceline: Y ahora que ya te perdiste o no sabes ni adonde ir

Finn: No busco un atajo para no tener que caminar tanto mira si cruzamos y bajamos al rio vamos a llegar a un pueblo en donde podremos descansar y de ahí llegamos a las tierras heladas ves esta fácil

Marceline: Mmm si tú lo dices héroe

Se levanta Marceline y continúan caminando hasta llegar al rio

Finn: Ya viste estuvo fácil no mira ya falta poco

Marceline: Habla por ti comienzo a dudar si hice bien al tomar esa pócima

Finn: No seas llorona además falta muy poco y si le metemos pata llegaremos antes del anochecer

De repente una serpiente gigante sale del rio y se lanza asía Finn el cual logra esquivar el ataque

Marceline: Finn que es eso

Finn: Es un basilisco ten cuidado tiene veneno en los colmillos

Y una vez más el basilisco se lanza pero esta bes sobre Marceline la cual también esquiva el ataque luego el basilisco suelta un colazo el cual Finn recibe pero se agarra de la cola y se arroja directo al pecho del basilisco y saca su espada y se la clava en el corazón

Finn: Tu bo fácil no lo crees

Marceline: Pero si te golpeo justo en el estomago

Finn: Esa era la estrategia además lo vencí no

De repente la cola del basilisco se enrolla en la pierna de Marceline y la jala a la parte profunda del rio y Finn se arroja para rescatarla y debajo del agua el basilisco aún con vida enviste varias veces a Finn con Marceline todavía enrollada en la cola hasta que Finn se agarra de una de las espinas dela espalda del basilisco y escala hasta su cabeza y le clava la espada en la nuca ahí es cuando el basilisco se empieza a unir y Finn toma a Marceline que estaba como desmallada y ya en la superficie

Finn: Marceline Marceline contesta, que hago hora que hago pus ni modos

Toma aire y se acerca a Marceline para darle respiración de boca a boca y funciona pero Marceline se ase par que Finn le siga

Mente de Finn: Mmm que raro parece que ya está respirando (pone su ano en el pecho de Marceline la cual se sonroja un poco) Mmm pero si ya está respirando (Se separa de Marceline)

Finn: Pero porque te haces la muerta si ya estabas respirando

Marceline: Es que me faltaba un poquito más de aire, pero tu tranquilo que no lo ases tan mal

Finn: Pero que dices (se sonroja) solo lo hice por que no respirabas

Marceline: Y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy

Finn: Mejor ya vámonos antes de que nos vuelvan a atacar

En medio del camino ya estaba a punto de anochecer y Marceline se andaba pus como que medio quejando de tener que caminar

Finn: Aaaa quieres que te cargue

Marceline: Mmmm hablas en serio

Finn: Claro te andas quejando desde casi todo el día así que si quieres te cargo

Marceline: Que si quiero claro que quiero (se encima en la espalda de Finn y como se aventó alas de viva mexico Finn la agarro de la parte pus la le agarro el trasero para que no se callera)

Finn: Podías hacerlo más despacio casi nos caemos los dos (se sonroja)

Marceline: Eso no importa por fin puedo descansar

Finn: Mmm en fin ya falta poco así que no te vayas a dormir

Marceline yo sería in capaz de hacer eso Finn

Cuando ya llegaron al pueblo Finn encontró un edificio que decía Hotel

Finn: Ok Marceline ya te puedes bajar hemos llegado…..Marceline…. te dije que no te durmieras aaaa supongo que entrare así

Tipo del hotel: Muy buenos dias que desea

Finn: Una habitación para

Tp: No me diga recién casados no hay problema tenemos la habitación especial para luna de miel

Finn: Que no n somos novios ni esposos solo queremos una habitación para dos

Tp: O ese es un problema ya que solo tenemos es habitación

Finn: Aaa y no hay otro hotel por aquí cercas

Tp: No hay otro hotel en más de seis quilómetros y somos el único en este pueblo

Finn: Tssss bueno supongo que nos quedaremos con esa habitación

Finn: Entra y se sonroja al ver todo lo que avía en esa habitación la cama tenia forma de corazón y estaba llena de pétalos y había un montón de velas aromáticas y avía rosas por todos lados

Finn: Esto es malo,…. seguro que no le quedan más habitaciones

Tp: Nop ya no esta es la última

Marceline: Mmm ya llegamos Finn,…..pero que esto es para los dos

Finn: A si pero creo que será mejor volver a acampar afuera no lo crees Marceline

Marceline: Ni loca hoy yo dormiré en una cama

Finn: Ha bueno en fin cuanto seria de la habitación

Tp: treinta monedas de oro y por cierto ven esa botellas de haya

Marceline: Que les pasa a esa botellas o que tienen

Tp: Bueno se usaban para festejar pero tienen otro uso, pero como dicen que solo son amigos por nada del mundo las vallan a tomar de acuerdo

Finn: Ok bueno adiós señor

Marceline: Y bien vámonos a dormir

Finn: No tú duerme en esa cama y yo me iré a dormir en el sillón

Marceline: Pero por qué, que no quieres darme respiración otra ves jajajaja

Finn: Estas bien loca sabes y con mas razón dormiré en el sillón

Marceline: Bien por mi mejor tengo toda esta cama para mi sola

Finn: En tonces no hay problema tu quédate ahí y yo me voy al sillón así que hasta mañana Marceline

Marceline: Si bueno que pases buenas noches Finn

Y eso es todo terminamos el cuarto fic me parece pero en fin bueno espero que les haya gustado comenten y que tengan una buena semana adiós


	5. Que es lo que sientes?

¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Hola a todo el mundo o trabes jeje bueno haa que bien se siente volver a escribir ya extrañaba volver a escribir para ustedes y bueno les traigo lo que sería el cuarto capítulo creo y bueno espero que les guste comenzar a responder reviws así que si me quieren poner ¿oye te haces casi el año en una pc? que ni siquiera estoy escribiendo en una pc estoy en una lap bueno en todo caso si quieren preguntar algo parecido yo lo contestare tan pronto lo vea bueno pus espero que les guste jeje

Recordemos que estábamos en el hotel

Al amanecer Finn despierta y sintió algo en su pecho de echo algo estaba encima de él y cuando agacha la cabeza y cuando ve era Marceline que estaba bien dormida en su pecho y Finn queda completa mete sonrojado y Marceline de repente se despierta y queda igualmente sonrojada pero no tanto

Marceline: Buen día Finn

Finn: Marceline es enserio buen día eso es lo que dices buen día

Marceline: Que acaso es uno malo?

Finn: Marceline dime como es que del sillón pase a la cama y luego que asías encima de mi

Marceline: Pues …..mmm

Flash back

Cuando Finn ya estaba dormido Marceline no podía Dormir toda vía algo la inquietaba

Marceline: Ash Finn no va a estar a mi lado hoy…..mmm no creo poder engallarlo esta bes haaa piensa Marceline piensa haa pues creo que no me queda de otra

Marceline va con Finn lo destapa y más o menos intenta cargarlo en sus hombros practica mente lo llevo a rastras

Marceline: Uf sí que esta pesado para ser tan delgado y fuerte pero por lo menos salí ganona

Marceline tapa a Finn pero con ella acosta da en su pecho

Fin de flash back

Marceline: Haaa pues no tengo ni la menor idea creo que tu solito te viniste paca

Finn: Enserio no me abras arrastrado tu

Marceline: Yo no como crees Finn

Finn: Haa Marceline por que eres tan diferente a como eras antes con migo

Marceline: A que te refieres yo soy la misma

Finn: Claro que no bueno tu siempre has sido ensimosa con migo pero no se ahora eres no sé, mmm como decirlo eres más atrevida y yo la verdad abecés siento que yo te

Finn es interrumpido y cuando Marceline completa la frase Finn se sonroja

Marceline: Que tú me gustas

Finn: Bueno quizás este e equivocado, sabes que mejor olvídalo no tiene caso

Marceline toma a Finn de los hombros y se pone súper cercas de su rostro y Finn se sonroja al igual que Marceline

Marceline: Sabes Finn esto no que siento por ti no es nuevo yo siempre te he querido mucho practica mente desde que te conocí siempre te he querido, pero tu solo te fijabas en princesas bobas y recuerdas el día que me invitaste al cine

Finn: Si dijiste que solo me veías como un amigo

Marceline: Mentí Finn creí que era algún plan tuyo para pones celosa a la dulce princesa pero resulto que se trataba solo de un capricho tuyo pero real mente te quería decir que si aunque se tratara de algo como eso, Finn yo realmente siento algo por ti pero la cosa es si tu sientes algo por mi

Finn: Marceline yo no estoy seguro de que es lo que siento por ti es que me ases sentir tantas cosas me ases dudar de mí mismo me ases sentir feliz y me ases olvidar todo lo del pasado pero no sé qué es

Marceline: Mmm entiendo tienes dudas pero Finn tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos

Finn: Si lo se pero no puedo dejar de sentirme triste por lo de antes ya sabes lo del pasado

Marceline: Mmm conque triste mmm ya sé cómo levantarte el ánimo

Finn: Como que levantarme el animo

Marceline: Si mira cuando fue la última vez que te cambiaste de ropa

Finn: Pues en realidad no me la e cambiado desde que salimos dela casa del árbol

Marceline: En serio has estado durmiendo con la misma ropa desde que salimos de la casa del árbol

Finn: Pues si es que no tengo tanta arropa como tu

Marceline: Mmm con mayor razón iremos de compras

Finn: Y cómo es que eso me va a levantar el ánimo y además tenemos límite de tiempo Marceline si no llegamos en dos semanas a la piedra esa

Marceline: Hay Finn tenemos dos semanas si llegamos y además según me platico la Dulce princesa un dia nada es mejor para levantar el ánimo que ir de compras

Finn; Marceline ella te dijo eso porque el ir de compras solo le levanta el ánimo a las chica

Finn es interrumpido por Marceline que le tapa la boca y lo jala de los brazos para que se levante

Marceline: Vamos Finn solo por esta bes hagamos algo que no tenga que ver con esta aventura si

Finn: Ha está bien pues vallamos

Después de varias horas Finn solo seguía a Marceline por el pueblo ya que él no sabía mucho de moda y Marceline solo veía ropa de chicas y muy poca de hombre

Finn: Haa según ella estamos aquí para levantarme el animo pero solo busca ropa de rockeros y de darketos y

Marceline: Finn ven a ver esto creo que te va a gustar

Finn: Aya boy

Marceline: Y bien que te parece este es más o menos parecido a lo que usas y se ve más juvenil

Finn: Pues feo no es pero crees que me quede

Marceline: Claro que te va a quedar tu Hazme caso mira allá hay un probador pero apúrate si

Finn: De acuerdo

(A hora como yo también soy un asco en eso de la moda pues la ropa que trai Finn es la que usa el Finn de mi imagen lo siento es que yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que es la moda)

Finn: Y bien que tal me veo con esto

Marceline: Finn te ves mucho mejor Finn ahora ya no pareces el niño de todos los días

Finn: Mmm si supoongo jejeje

De regreso en el Hotel

Marceline: Finn ya no estas triste

Finn: Ham Marceline te tengo que desir algo es que

Marceline: Ya sabes que es lo que sientes por mi

Finn: Ham en realidad no lo que te quiero decir es que el ir de compras no e aclara los sentimientos a nadie es un decir que usan las chicas el de que no hay nada mejor que ir de compras

Marceline: Ham entonces no sabes que sientes por mí todavía

Finn: Nop pero esto solo el tiempo lo puede aclarar Marceline no es algo que se haga a la primera

Marceline: Quizás pero debe de haber alguna manera ha ya se

Finn: Y ahora que ases Marceline

Finn: El gerente dijo que etas botellas te asían actuar extraño o algo así dijo

Finn: Mmm no estoy muy seguro de que dijera eso

Marceline: Finn no va a pasar nada por beber una de estas botellas o si

Finn: Marceline se lo que esta pensando no lo hagas

Marceline: Salud Finn vere a que sabe lo de esta botella

Finn: No Marceline¡

Y Marceline al ser vampiro se bebe más rápido lo normal las botellas

Finn: Marceline que hiciste, a que saben

Marceline: Mmm pues extrañas

Finn: No te sientes diferente o algo así

Marceline: Pues no quizás si tomo mas

Finn: No no sabes lo que ases

Y Marceline tomo y tomo hasta que prácticamente se había acabado casi todas

Finn: Marceline estas bien

Marceline: Pues si no pasa nada de nada

Finn: Segura por que

Finn es interrumpido por un monstro con forma de gato gigante parecido al que sale en el capítulo el ojo de cristal

Finn: Marceline es otro de los que nos están buscando este será fácil solo es uno contra dos

Marceline: Pero si son tres Finn?

Finn: Marceline: Solo es uno

Marceline: No Finn yo veo tres y se mueven de un lado al otro

Finn: Marceline te sientes bien dime cuantos dedos ves (pone dos dedos en frente de Marceline)

Marceline: Mmm son diez no espera ocho

Finn: Marceline lo que te tomaste parece que ya te está haciendo efecto

En ese momento el gato gigante le salta a Finn en sima i trata de morderlo pero Finn pone su espada entre ellos dos y el monstruo solo separa encima dela espada con las patas delanteras y trata de morder a Finn

Finn: Marceline: Ayúdame rápido hay esta tu bajo hacha

Marceline estaba jugando con su cabello sin ponerle la mas mínima atención a Finn

Finn: Marceline e oyes

Marceline: Haa a si si al rato te presto dinero Finn

Finn: Marceline pon atención que este gato me quiere comer

Marceline: Dime Finn tú me quieres

Finn: Si si pero ayúdame

Marceline: Te hago sentir diferente?

Finn: Si Marceline ya te lo avía dicho ase unos momentos

Marceline: Te hago sentir inseguro?

Finn: Marceline cuando tú quieras me puedes ayudar

Marceline: Responde Finn te hago sentir todo esto sí o no

Finn: Si Marceline me ases sentir todo esto y no se por qué y no lo entiendo y me ases sentir cosquillas en el estómago y me pones inseguro de lo que hago y creo creo que es por que te amo Marceline

Marceline: Eso era todo lo que quería saber Finn

Saca su bajo hacha y así como si nada selo clava en la espalda al monstruo

Finn: Uff supongo que ahora sabes toda la verdad no yo solamente te quiero cercas de mí y supongo que sola mente me estaba engallando a mí mismo

En ese instante Marceline calla a Finn con un beso en los labios y Finn solamente se sonroja

Marceline: Finn yo siempre lo supe pero no quise presionarte hasta a hora claro pero me siento muy cansada ahora

Y Marceline se queda dormida en el pecho de Finn abrasando todo su cuerpo

Finn: Haa uf eso a estado cercas casi muero y bueno espero que Marceline olvide todo esto y si no lo olvida noce que voy a a ser

Finn sola mente se recuesta en el suelo y Corresponde el abraso de Marceline hasta que be por la ventana que ya estaba anoche siendo

Finn: Haa supongo que tendremos que quedarnos otro día aquí

Finn se levanta con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Marceline y recostarla en la cama y Finn ve al cadáver del monstruo y como pudo lo bajo cargando y cuando el gerente lo ve se asusta un poco

Gr: Hooo glob tu tu lo has matado acaso

Finn: Haa pues si que tiene algo de malo

Gr: No ese monstruo había estado atormentando este lugar desde hace años por alguna razón solo ataca a los visitantes y turistas que venían al pueblo

Finn: Y por eso es este el único Hotel

Gr: Si pero ahora los visitantes volverán y este lugar será mucho mejor de ahora en adelante por favor quédese el tiempo que quiera todo será gratis para usted de hoy en adelante

Finn: A pues gracias aunque no me yo tiene que agradecer yo soy un héroe no un cazador así que el trabajo es gratis

Gr: No no eso no estaría bien es más venga a usted le gusta su amiga verdad?

Finn: Haa pues algo

Gr: Muy bien recuerda las botellas de arriba

Finn: Si a pues si sela da de beber asu amiga ella se pondrá toda felis y quisas le regale unos cuantos besos a usted

Finn: Pero y luego como le bolberia a hablar si hago eso (Finn le sigue el juego al gerente)

Gr: Pues vera si leda lo suficiente todo se le olvidara para mañana asi que no tendrá ni idea de que fue o que paso pero no le dé, de más por que podría quedarse dormida asta mañana

Finn: Haa ok adiós

En el cuarto

Finn: Uf así que se le olvidara yodo y no va a despertar hasta mañana

Finn se alegra un poco y a la bes entristece ya que Marceline: Olvidara que ella beso al chico que le gusta y que él la beso a ella Finn comienza a sentir algo de sueño así que va y se recuesta a lado de Marceline

Finn: Mmm supongo que no tiene caso que duerma en el sillón si Marceline se despierta antes que yo hará lo mismo de hoy así que que más da

Y Finn e quedo profundamente dormido esta bes consiente mente de lo que ase y Marceline se queda a su lado Dormida y Finn esta bes deja que Marceline lo abrase durante la noche y a la mañana siguiente es Marceline la que se despierta sorprendida de ver a Finn dormido a su lado abrasándola y ella a el así que solo le da un tierno y corto beso en los labios y se vuelve a dormir

Y bueno espero que les haya gustado perdonen por la demora y por no saber nada de moda es que de plano soy un asco en ese tema pero en fin y noticia abrí una cuenta en deviantart no les digo que entren de una vez por que no tengo echo nada pero cuando ya tenga algo echo hay pues ya les pondré el url bueno como siempre comenten recomienden y que tengan un bonito día adiós


	6. Finnceline

Finnceline

Hola todo mi público y bueno antes que nada pues ando algo triste por que nada más gane un solo comentario nuevo y bueno ya me esperaba algo parecido por que no continúe la historia en mucho mucho tiempo pero en fin bueno pues espero que les guste este nuevo fic y ya saben comenten pónganla en sus favoritas recuerden que ando contestando comentario y cualquier pregunta que quieran hacer así que como siempre les pongo espero que les guste

En la mañana en el hotel

Finn se despierta un poco adormilado todavía y despierta y como siempre ve a Marceline abrasándolo y el a ella se sonroja levemente y se separa de Marceline y esta lo siente y se despierta

Marceline: Buenos días Finn

Finn: Bueno días Marceline

Marceline: Y entonces ya viste que también te gusta dormir conmigo

Finn: No es que me guste es que tú me obligas a hacerlo

Marceline: Eso es mentira quien es el que siempre me abrasa cuando estamos dormidos

Finn. Pues yo pero tú eres la que

Marceline: Nada Finn tú lo ases por ti mismo yo no te obligo a nada

El silencio dura unos momentos y

Marceline: Y no significa que podeos ser ya novios

Finn: A que te refieres con eso (lo dice sonrojado y nervioso)

Marceline: Pues ayer dijiste que querías estar cercas de mí y que me amabas y Finn tu a mí también me gustas mucho (lo último lo dice nerviosa y sonrojada)

Pensamiento de Finn: Maldición no se le olvido lo de ayer

Finn: Pues no lose creo que si

Marceline: Entonces ven tonto (Marceline se sonroja)

Finn: Ok pero n vallas a hacer alguno de tus trucos

Marceline: Tu solo ven acá

Y cuando Finn se acercó lo suficiente Marceline inmediata mente lo vuelve a jalar asía a la cama y se pone encima de él y pone su rostro súper cercas de el

Finn: No que no iba a ser un truco tuyo

Marceline: Pero esto no es un truco para molestarte esto va con toda intensión

Y Marceline comienza a cercas su rostro con el de Finn y Finn solo se sonroja más y más hasta que Marceline lo besa y el por sola mente corresponde el beso

Marceline: Verdad que no es tan malo Finn

Finn: Supongo que no, pero será mejor que nos preparemos para ir nos

Marceline: De acuerdo

Des pues de un tiempo preparándose para irse ya habían salido del pueblo y de repente de la nada Finn se detiene a ver una silueta a lo lejos que se le ase familiar al principio a confunde con Jake y Marceline solo se le queda viendo extraño a Finn

Marceline: Que pasa Finn te pasa algo

Finn: No puede ser es el es el Marceline

Finn corre asía la silueta y comienza a platicar con él y Marceline cuando llega con ellos pregunta

Marceline: Que pasa Finn quien es el

Finn: Como que quien es mi otro hermano Jermaine

Jermaine: Jejeje si ase mucho que o te veía Finn y dime ella acaso es tu novia

Finn se sonroja y tartamudea y Marceline solo pone una ara maldosa y se le ocurre algo

Finn: No-no ella es…..

Marceline: Si a si es yo soy su novia

Finn: Ato espera que

Jermaine: Haaa que bien jeje pes déjame decirles que hacen una bonita pareja hermano yo también tengo novia Finn

Finn: Hoo en serio y quien es

Jermaine: Si de echo ella cera mi futura esposa les pensaba avisar a ti y a Jake cuando estuviera todo listo venimos de hacer un ensayo de bodas en un lugar muy especial hoo de echo hay viene

Cristi: Jermaine no me podías espera solo unos cinco minutos en lo que me quitaba el vestido de bodas que me prestaron

Jermaine: Jejeje perdón cristin pero es que ya me quería ir, pero mira te presento a mi hermano Finn y a su novia Marceline

Finn: Alto espera ella no es mi

Marceline: Mucho gusto de conocerla

Cristin: Mucho gusto igualmente

Jermeine: Jejeje y dime hermano acaso ustedes piensan en casarse también

El comentario ase que tanto Finn como Marceline se sonrojen

Jermane: Hooo vamos Finn ya es hora de que sientes caves con alguien y mira más paya hay un lugar donde hacen que tengas un ensayo de bodas y todo es gratis es exacta mente igual a una boda real solo que es sin invitados y no es real así que no estas encadenado de por vida a nadie sería bueno que los dos fueran a intentarlo

Finn: Pero es que ella no es mi

Marceline: Gracia por la oferta seguramente iremos

Jermaine: Pues bueno hermano yo ya me tengo que ir

Finn: Ok bueno adiós espero verte pronto

Jermaine: Bueno hasta luego Finn

Finn: A dios

Después de que Jermaine se fuera Finn sele quedo viendo molesto a Marceline

Marceline: Que te ocurre algo Finn

Finn: Pues si por que le mentiste a Jermaine

Marceline: Pues porque se convertirá en la verdad Finn y además no creo que seamos amigos después de lo que paso en el hotel

Finn: Bueno en lo último tienes razón esa relación de amistad ya no existe,… supongo que si somos algo parecido a hacer novios

Marceline: Lo ves tu sietes exactamente lo mismo que yo siento por ti Finn

Finn solo se sonroja y sigue caminando

Des pues de unas cuantas horas de andar caminando Marceline se volvió a cansar

Marceline: Finn ya me canse cárgame

Finn: Haa ok pero no te avientes

Y Marceline se abalanza sobre Finn y el resultado es igual como en la ra ocasión Finn le estaba tocando el trasero a Marceline

Marceline: Que no que Finn

Finn: Nada que nada mas te voy a cargar un rato y te bajas ok

Marceline: Ok y Finn te quería preguntar algo desde ase rato

Finn: Que pasa Marceline

Marceline: Pues yo te quería preguntar si….mmm si quieres ir al lugar que nos dijo tu hermano (Marceline se sonroja y lo dice con nerviosismo)

Finn: Que pero para que si tu y yo no nos vamos a casar (Finn se sonroja bastante)

Marceline: Si ya lose pero no teda curiosidad como seria si no casáramos

Finn: Haaa no en realidad no pero

Marceline: Ándale Finn porfas y además ando aburrida

Finn: Ok pero nada mas porque yo también ando aburrido

Y cuando llegaron a una especie de salón de fiestas solamente que mas grande Finn y Marceline se pusieron algo nerviosos pero de todas maneras entraron

Finn: Y aquí quien atiende o que

Marceline: No lose tu pregunta

Y de repente sale una señorita con un uniforme azul

¿?: Buenos días mi nombre es Misti en que puedo ayudarlos

Marceline: Buenos días pues escuchamos que aquí asen una representación de una boda casi real

Misti: A si es y todo es gratis y les prestaremos lo necesario para que vean como les gustaría hacer su boda en pocas palabras esto es una prueba gratuita para el matrimonio yo seré su guía asi que lo primero que hay que hacer es pasar a la mesa de alimentos

Marceline: Vamos Finn

En la mesa de alimentos Finn y Marceline se sentaron juntos y avía mucha gente que planeaba casarse pero de entre todos Finn y Marceline eran los mas jóvenes

Y de repente les ponen enfrente una variedad de platos muy extravagantes en frente

Marceline: Finn y todo esto que es

Finn: Solo te puedo decir que esto es muy caro lo bueno es que son prueba gratuita todo esto

Y Finn y Marceline prueban la comida y Marceline sentía los sabores de la comida pero no la llenaban por que no les quitaba el color y por que no eran rojas

Finn: Mmm esto esta delicioso que cosa será que sabe tan bien

Misti: Eso es un corte de carne término medio

Marceline: Y que son estas cosas que hacen pop en la boca

Misti: Eso es caviar fresco, muy bien ahora sigue la ropa o el atuendo que usaran el día de su boda vallamos con la señorita Montse

Montse: QUEEEE no crearas que tengo ropa para estos niños

Misti: Bueno tu tienes ropa para cualquier cosa o persona así que si y será mejor que te portes bien con ellos

Montse: Haaa estos niños de hoy en dia se quieren casar tan jóvenes

Marceline: Haaa entonces cree que nos podríamos probar algo

Montse: Es broma no tengo ropa de su talla tendré que arreglarles algo

Y en eso la señorita que ya era una señora mayor comienza a tomar las medidas de Marceline y Marceline solo pone una cara rara

Montse: Usted caballero valla con mis ayudantes a ver si tienen algo para usted

Finn: Ok es aquí alado

Montse: Si si vallase de una buena ves y dele algo de privacidad a su novia

Finn: A quelas hilachas que ella no es mi

Montse: No me importa lo que valla a decir solo vallase o quiere ver a su novia desnuda

Finn: Ok ok ya me voy

En el departamento de caballeros salen cuatro hombres con bigote que se paran enfrente de Finn

Ayudantes: En que lo podemos ayudar caballero

Finn: Haaa me dijeron que quizás tenga ustedes algún traje para mi

Ayudantes: Mmm pase por aquí en un momento le tendremos listo su traje

Y después de unos minutos Finn sale con un pantalón blanco un saco del mismo color y abajo un chaleco color azul marino y una corbata azul Marino Finn se veía muy elegante demasiado asi que Finn se sentía extraño

Misti: Se ve usted genial

Finn: Mmm si quizás

Montse: Acá todo esta listo

Finn: Marceline ya está lista me pregunto cómo se verá ella

Misti: Pues entonces vamos con ellas

Y Finn sale a un pasillo y ve a la señora que vistió a Marceline salir primero

Montse: Vamos sal ya no te vas mal

Y Marceline sale con la cabeza agachada y sonrojada y cuando Finn la ve por completo ve que Marceline se veía hermosa Finn no deja de verla de arriba abajo Marceline traía puesto un vestido de color blanco que iba como en remolino en la parte de abajo y con unas rosas pegadas en su cintura y en el pecho y el estómago se pegaba al cuerpo de Marceline y traía unos guantes de color blanco largos que llegaban hasta sus codos

Marceline: Me-me veo extraña Finn

Finn: E-estas hermosa Marceline

Marceline se sonroja con lo último que dijo Finn y agacha la cabeza

Marceline: Tú también te ves bien Finn

Finn solo asienta con la cabeza

Misti: Muy bien es hora de la foto de recuerdo

Cuando sacan la foto Marceline estaba sentada en una silla y Finn parado a su lado tomando su mano y Marceline traía un ramo de rosas en sus manos y le dieron una foto a cada quien Finn solo se queda pensando en todo esto y Marceline se queda viendo la foto con alegría como si sintiera que realmente se estaba casado con Finn y le sale una pequeña lagrima y Finn la nota

Finn: Ma-Marceline estas bien

Marceline: Si es solo que estoy tan feliz por todo esto

Marceline le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Finn y el solo se sonroja

Misti: Muy bien queridos invitados a continuación el evento principal la ceremonia nupcial (para aquellos que no sepan que es una ceremonia nupcial es la unión de dos vidas que es la parte más importante de un matrimonio)

Finn: Alto en verdad vamos a hacer eso digo es que yo no estoy

Marceline interrumpe a Finn

Marceline: No importa Finn no tienes que hacerlo la verdad con todo esto que acabamos de hacer me doy mas que satisfecha ya me divertí lo suficiente por el día de hoy

Finn: Haaa solo es un ensayo verdad

Misti: Así es no estarán unidos realmente

Finn: Mmm bueno entonces no hay problema lo haremos

Marceline: E-enserio Finn de verdad quieres a serlo

Finn: Si de verdad bueno pus vamos

Finn no sabe por qué pero el solo quería hacer a Marceline feliz

Des pues Finn se encontraba solo en un cuarto y avía un empleado que lo estaba acompañando y ese empleado estaba vestido de padre después una enormes puertas se comenzaron a abrir y de ella sale Marceline que venía acompañada de la empleada Misti y Marceline estaba algo sonrojada al igual que Finn y la empleada le entrega a Finn Marceline y Finn la toma tierna mente de la mano y se paran enfrente del tipo disfrazado de padre

Padre: Muy bien Marceline aceptas a Finn como tu esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad

Marceline: A septo (se sonroja y voltea a ver a Finn)

Padre: Finn aceptas a Marceline como tu esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad

Finn: Acepto (Finn estaba muy nervioso en ese momento y su cara estaba roja)

(Lo demás nos lo saltamos por que los quiero dejar con la duda de que pasa después)

Des pues afuera Marceline traía su ropa habitual de siempre y Finn traía su nueva ropa pero no se veían ni se hablaban y estaban como nerviosos y tenían sus caras sonrojadas

Marceline: Jejeje estuvo divertido no lo crees Finn

Finn: Si estuvo bastante divertido

Marceline: Y bien donde vamos a descansar ahora

Finn: No lose supongo que volveremos a acampar en algún lugar

Marceline de acuerdo pero será mejor que nos apuremos está a punto de hacerse de noche

Des pues de otro ratito de caminar Finn y Marceline encontraron al fin un lugar donde descansar y Finn levanto la tienda y Marceline se puso su piyama incitadora y luego Marceline le ase una pregunta a Finn

Marceline: Finn por que no durante todo el tiempo en el que hemos estado juntos jamás te has puesto tu piyama

Finn: Pues veras yo (se sonroja) yo deje de usar piyama

Marceline: O sea que duermes desnudo o como

Finn: No no yo ahora duermo solo en bóxer y como estas tu aquí por eso duermo con la misma

Marceline: Ok pues entonces buenas noches Finn te veo mañana, ¿vas a dormir aquí cierto?

Finn: Si no creo que me dejes dormir en otro lugar así que me dormiré aquí

Y Finn se recuesta a un alado de Marceline y ella solo pone una sonrisa de alegría y a mitad de la noche Finn siente que alguien abre su esliping y siente que alguien lo comenzaba a abrazar y en ese momento Finn se despierta y ve a Marceline que lo está abrasando y Marceline solo se le queda viendo a Finn

Finn: Ma-Marceline que es lo que haces ahora

Marceline: Finn yo yo realmente te necesito a mi lado y quiero estar siempre contigo

Y Marceline comienza a acercar su rostro con el de Finn y Finn solo se sonroja más y más hasta que Marceline sentía los labios de Finn rosar con los suyos y comienza a besa a Finn el cual se sonroja unos minutos y después corresponde el beso que se va apasionando poco a poco y Finn de repente antes de que se dieran cuenta su beso ya se había convertido en un beso francés y Marceline comienza a meter mano de bajo de la playera de Finn al principio no hay problema pero después Marceline comienza a levantarse su playera y Finn ve que las osas van enserio asi que le mete un alto a Marceline antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Finn: Marceline espera tranquila no tenemos que hacer todo de un solo jalón esto lleva tiempo

Marceline: Si creo que tienes razón supongo que me deje llevar por el momento

Finn: Mejor durmamos un poco mañana será un gran día

Marceline: Si….Finn desde ahora estaremos juntos verdad

Finn: Si desde ahora estamos juntos

Marceline se recuesta en el pecho de Finn y duerme tranquila mente y Finn ase lo mismo los dos se quedan profundamente dormidos esta fue su primera noche juntos

Y bueno asta hay este capítulo espero y les haya gustado y bueno comenten por que de lo contrario Caire en depresión por que pensare que se olvidaron de mi jeje XD bueno pues creo que eso sería todo adiós que tengan un bonito día hasta el próximo capítulo que lo subiré el próximo martes hora si adiós


End file.
